¿Por que?
by KinomiyaHiwatari
Summary: (Kai POV) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Hace un rato me abrazo y lo único que puede hacer fue quedarme quieto por un rato y empujarlo amablemente después, se sintió tan bien sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío y eso esta tan tan mal. (KaixTyson)
1. Chapter 1

**Kai POV**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Hace un rato me abrazo y lo único que puede hacer fue quedarme quieto por un rato y empujarlo amablemente después, se sintió tan bien sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío y eso esta tan tan mal. No entiendo porque me pasa esto a mí, porque no puedo controlar lo que me pasa cuando lo veo, cuando me toca, cuando lo tengo cerca, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No lo comprendo, ojala pudiera entenderlo, siempre tuve control de todo lo que pasaba en mi vida, nunca me importo nadie, mi pasado y mi vida me enseñaron que es mejor no confiar en nadie, pero llego él, hace ya tantos años a cambiar mi vida para siempre. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? El es mi rival, tal vez mi amigo, pero de ninguna manera tiene que ser mi enamorado, el es hombre, no una chica, yo soy un hombre y se supone que me tiene que gustar una chica no él.

Había escuchado que el amor dolía, pero solo lo escuche en películas, creía que no era algo de verdad, es más, hasta llegue a creer que el amor no existía o al menos que era algo que a mí no me iba a afectar nunca y menos esto de sufrir por amor, creí eso hasta que me enamore de él de verdad, todo empezó hace mucho tiempo, primero no entendía lo que me pasaba después fue aceptando mis sentimiento y creí que era un amor pasajero, a decir verdad ni llegaba a ser amor en aquel entonces solo era un chico que me gustaba, pero el tiempo fue pasando y pasando y eso que sentía no se fue, si no que creció y creció cada vez mas hasta transformarse en amor de verdad. Sé que todavía soy joven, recién tengo 18 años pero puedo decir que lo amo de verdad, estar cerca de él es tan tan diferente, ni siquiera puedo explicarlo, hablar con él y verlo me provoca cosas que nunca pensé que podía sentir y menos por otro hombre.

Saber que esto que siento es un amor no correspondido e imposible me dan ganas de querer llorar, llorar de verdad y yo no lloro, nunca sentí reales ganas de llorar en mi vida, siempre me considere una persona fuerte que nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, pero acá estoy, sentado en el pasto mirando el agua del lago que tengo en frente, con ganas de llorar, por solo pensar que el amor de mi vida nunca va a regresar esos sentimientos hacia mí y se siente tan horrible este sentimiento.

Siento que me falle a mí mismo, le falle a mi orgullo, no entiendo como alguien como él puede provocarme esto.

Nadie sabe lo que siento por él, nadie lo sabe, solo yo, y nunca nadie lo va saber y menos él, ese amor que yo siento por él es una debilidad que nunca voy a dejar que se muestre, nunca, de todas maneras decirle a alguien lo que siento no cambiara el hecho de que Tyson no es gay y menos está enamorado de mí, es mejor callarlo y solo dejarlo como un secreto que se va a morir junto con migo.

Ni siquiera quiero que sepa que realmente me agrada estar con él, si sabe que lo considero un amigo pero hasta ahí. Hoy cuando me abrazo tuve las ganas de abrazarlo yo también y quedarme abrazándolo toda la vida pero no lo hice, solo me quede quieto, luego lo aleje y sin decir una palabra me vine acá, donde estoy ahora, lejos de él, lejos de esos sentimientos, lejos de aquel calor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando él me abrazo, lejos de todo.

Ojala pudiera cambiar esto que siento, me siento tan débil ahora mismo, tan patético y tan estúpido.

Mi corazón y mi pecho duelen y no lo puedo contener, no lo puedo aguantar, solo quiero gritar y sacarme esto de adentro.

¿Dónde quedo todo el valor y toda la fuerza que siempre demuestro tener? Porque en este momento no la encuentro y no me siento yo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Kai Hiwatari estaría llorando por amor, llorando por un hombre, llorando por Tyson? Nadie, ni siquiera yo mismo ¿Pero saben qué? También soy humano, también tengo sentimientos y también desearía no tenerlos.

Ojala algún día pueda borrar y eliminar lo que siento por él, es todo lo que realmente deseo, no quiero sufrir más, no quiero sentirme más un estúpido cada vez que me mira por no poder evitar sonreír o cada vez que sonríe y mi corazón late con más fuerza. Quiero dejar sentirme un idiota cada vez que está cerca mío y en mi panza siento esa sensación tan extraña pero que se siente tan bien al mismo tiempo y que no puedo ni describirla con palabras.

* * *

_Gracias por leerlo, las reviews son siempre bienvenidas, espero que les haya gustado._


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Kai estaba sentado en el pasto, cuestionando sus sentimientos y preguntándose por que eso le pasaba a él, estaba tan confundido y estresado que hasta estaba llorando, algo que era muy raro en él.

Nadie mas estaba en ese lugar, solo él o al menos eso es lo que él creía, pero de repente alguien habló.

"Ahí estas"

Kai se quedo paralizado, el conocía esa voz, era la voz de uno de sus amigos, era la voz de Rei, él no quería que nadie lo viera en estas condiciones, nadie jamás lo ah visto llorar y tampoco tenía ganas de dar explicaciones de el por qué estaba así, a Kai no le gusta que la gente se meta en su vida privada, no le gusta hablar de él mismo, es una persona muy reservada.

Rei se sentó al lado de Kai y lo primero que Kai hizo fue dar vuelta la cara hacia un costado para que Rei no viera las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero cuando Rei lo miró pudo notar que Kai había estado llorando.

"Kai, ¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó Rei muy preocupado por su amigo.

En ese momento Kai se levanto sin decir una palabra con la intención de irse pero Rei se levanto rápido y lo agarro del brazo para evitar que se escapara.

"No te vas a escapar de mi Kai ¿Qué paso?"

Kai corrió su brazo para liberarse del agarre de su amigo y sin mirarlo y sin decir una palabra empezó a caminar hacia delante pero justo en ese momento Rei lo agarra de vuelta.

"Déjame en paz Rei" Le dice Kai, corriendo su brazo con más fuerza que antes, luego se secó las lagrimas de los ojos y siguió con su camino.

Rei nunca fue una persona de callarse las cosas cuando quiere decir algo así que sin pensarlo le dijo:

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Tyson?"

Kai se quedo paralizado por un momento pero luego siguió caminando como si la pregunta de Rei no le hubiera afectado aunque en realidad por dentro estaba entrando en pánico y pensaba: '_No puede ser ¿Cómo puede ser que lo sepa? No lo puedo creer ¿Qué está pasando?'_

Rei seguía caminado detras de él

"No me ignores Kai, hace muchos años que somos amigos, 4 para ser exactos"

Kai seguía sin decir nada y caminando.

"Te estuve observando últimamente y pude notar que a veces actúas diferente cuando estas con él"

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que Rei hablo de vuelta.

"También vi que estabas un poco rojo hoy cuando te abrazo hace un rato"

Rei había acelerado su paso y cuando le dijo eso se encontraba enfrente de él y pudo notar que los cachetes de Kai estaban rojos de vuelta.

"Así como ahora estabas, o creo que un poco mas rojo"

"No es tu problema eso Rei" Le dijo eso y siguió caminando más rápido para quedar nuevamente delante de Rei.

"Kai, decime la verdad, ¿Sos gay?"

Otra vez Kai se quedo quieto por un momento y con una voz muy seria le dijo:

"No me molestes Rei"

"Pensé que eras un poco menos cobarde pero veo que me equivoque porque ni siquiera tenes el valor de confesarle eso a un amigos"

Kai siguió caminando sin decir una palabra.

"Veo que sos tan cobarde como cualquier otra persona, aunque a veces trates de ocultarlo" Agregó Rei después de un rato.

"Déjame tranquilo" Le dijo Kai enojado.

"Bueno te dejo tranquilo, pero acordate que ahora se tu pequeño gran secreto"

Kai se dio vuelta y lo miro asustado por un segundo, luego miro para adelante y siguió con su camino. Al ver la cara de pánico de su amigo Rei solo se río y dijo:

"Quédate tranquilo Kai, no le voy a decir nada a nadie"

"Yo nunca admití nada Rei"

"Si no fuera verdad, lo hubieras negado de una y listo, además tu cara dice más que mil palabras"

"No entendes nada Rei, déjame tranquilo"

"Al menos no me lo estas negando" Dijo Rei.

Kai se paró en el lugar cerro con fuerza sus ojos, apretó sus puños y dijo:

"Basta Rei, ándate, déjame tranquilo, te lo digo de verdad"

"Si te gusta sufrir en solitario, bien por vos, yo solo quería ayudarte, vine acá para hablar con vos de este tema, no pensé que ibas a estar llorando y veo que preferís seguir así, sin hablar con nadie"

Rei volvió para la casa de Tyson y Kai siguió caminando solo.

**Kai POV**

¿Tan obvio soy? No pudo creer que Rei se haya dado cuenta, me quiero matar, no literal pero al menos que me trague la tierra y no salir de ahí por un año ¿Cómo pude dejar que alguien vea esa debilidad en mí? No lo puedo creer. Agh, que estúpido que me siento. Toda esta situación me confunde mucho, hasta puedo decir que el hecho de que alguien más lo sepa me aterra, me da miedo pero eso es algo que nunca le voy a admitir a nadie. Kai Hiwatari no tiene miedo de nada.

**Normal POV**

_Al mismo tiempo en casa de Tyson_

Tyson vio como Kai se iba sin decir una palabra después de que él lo abrazó.

"Ei, ¿Te pasa algo?" Le preguntó Max notando que su amigo se había puesto un poco triste.

"No ¿Por qué?" Le dijo Tyson, un poco sorprendido.

"No sé, te cambio la cara cuando Kai se fue"

"Es que, es que a veces me gustaría que demuestre un poco de afecto hacia los demás"

"Pero Kai es así, ya lo conoces" Dijo Max.

"Si, pero…" _''No sé porque me pone un poco triste que sea así, es que a veces pienso que ni me considera su amigo' _Pensó Tyson y después término su frase con un:

"Pero, no importa"

Max lo miro un poco confundido pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Notando la cara de confusión que tenía su amigo, Tyson dijo:

"A veces siento que me odia y que ni me considera su amigo"

"Ei, no digas eso Tyson, Kai sí te considera su amigo"

"La verdad es que no se" Le dijo Tyson.

"Estas exagerando, no te preocupes"

"Si tenes razón, puede ser" Dijo Tyson un poco triste.

En ese momento ven que Rei se va.

"¿A dónde vas Rei?" Le pregunto Max

"Quiero caminar un poco, no se preocupen en un rato vuelvo" Dijo Rei.

**Tyson POV**

No sé ni por qué me puso así ese comportamiento de Kai, después de todo no fue nada raro, Max tenía razón, él es así. Seguramente estoy exagerando al pensar que me odia pero es que no sé, me gustaría que fuera un poco diferente. Pero ni siquiera entiendo porque.

* * *

_Gracias por leerlo :) Las criticas y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno, volví a escribir esta historia. Creo que ya perdí el hilo de l historia, no estoy muy conforme con como quedo el capitulo, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer._

* * *

**Tyson POV**

Kai no volvió más desde que se fue, no sé ni donde estará y no sé por qué me preocupo tanto tampoco, él está acostumbrado a vagar por ahí. Recuerdo su desprecio hoy a la tarde y hace que mi pecho duela, pero no entiendo por qué, tal vez sea porque no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me trate así y sea tan fría y distante con migo. Pero Kai es así y tendría que poder aceptarlo, pero simplemente no puedo.

Agh, me pone tan mal que él me trate de esa manera y sinceramente no entiendo por qué, ya tendría que estar acostumbrado.

**Normal POV**

_3 días después._

Nuevamente se encontraban todos en casa de Tyson, practicando para el torneo que se avecinaba.

Max, Daichi, Kenny, Tyson y Hilary se encontraban en el patio delantero de la casa.

Kai había ido a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua y Rei aprovecho esa oportunidad para seguirlo y poder hablar con él de algo que quería decirle desde aquel día cuando lo encontró llorando, pero debido al mal humor que su amigo tenía ese día prefirió no decirle nada.

"¿Kai podemos hablar?" Le pregunto Rei.

"¿Que queres Rei?" Le pregunto Kai muy serio mientras agarraba una botella de agua de la heladera.

"Kai ¿Podes parar de mostrarte tan frio y distante por al menos un minuto? ¿Es mucho pedir eso?" Le preguntó Reiun poco irritado.

Kai solamente rodó sus ojos.

"Kai, solo estoy tratando de ayudarte, soy tu amigo y me importas, ¿Podes abrirte un poco y hablar de lo que te pasa al menos una vez en tu vida? No te va a matar hacer eso"

"Agh, Rei no me molestes"

"No sabía que querer ayudarte y preocuparme por vos era molestarte" Le dijo Rei un poco ofendido.

"¿Podes ir al grano Rei? decime de una vez lo que quieres decirme y listo"

"Es- es sobre Tyson" Le dijo Rei un poco nervioso y rascándose la cabeza.

"No tengo nada que hablar de él" Le dijo Kai mirándolo de mala manera.

"Vamos Kai, deja de fingir, ya sabes que lo sé"

"No estoy fingiendo nada Rei, solo no quiero que me molestes más con ese tema"

"Kai, de verdad quiero ayudarte y sé que no debe ser un tema fácil para vos"

"No creo que de verdad lo entiendas" Le dijo Kai sonando un poco deprimido.

"Oh Kai, la verdad es que no, pero déjame darte un consejo al menos"

Kai solo lo miró un poco intrigado.

"Deja de ser tan seco y distante con él, él piensa que lo odias" Le dijo Rei finalmente.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Kai un poco sorprendido.

"Sí Kai, lo dijo el otro día después de que te abrazo y te fuiste"

"hpnm" Fue todo lo que Kai dijo haciéndose el desinteresado.

"¿Kai podes dejar de actuar como si no te importara?"

"No estoy actuando, que piense lo que quiera, no me importa" Dijo Kai, pero en su voz se notaba que no era verdad lo que decía.

"Basta, Kai deja de actuar, ya sabes que lo sé y no me vas a convencer de que es mentira" Le dijo Rei.

Kai otra vez rodó sus ojos y no dijo nada, sabía que seguir fingiendo era en vano, Rei ya sabía la verdad y nada que diga o haga iba a hacer que Rei pensara otra cosa.

"Lo único que haces tratándolo así, es alejarlo más y más Kai, solo te estas perjudicando" Le dijo Rei después.

Kai se estaba irritando un poco con esta conversación.

"¿Y vos que sabes de todo esto?" Le dijo Kai un poco enojado.

"Si el piensa que lo odias, lo que menos va a hacer es querer estar con vos, ¿Nunca pensaste en eso? ¿Por qué sos así con él Kai? Solo lo alejas"

Kai suspiro y miró para abajo.

"Entiendo de verdad que no debe ser fácil para vos, pero alejarlo o negar lo que te pasa no es la solución a nada" Le dijo Rei después.

"¿Qué es lo que realmente queres Rei? "

"Ayudarte, eso quiero, solo eso, que seas sincero por una puta vez en tu vida" Le dijo Rei.

"No hay manera en que puedas ayudarme Rei" Kai se estaba enojando nuevamente.

"Y si no dejas que te ayude menos Kai, no sos autosuficiente, siempre en algún momento de la vida las personas necesitan ayuda o hablar de lo que les pasa" Le dijo Rei un poco fastidiado.

"No entiendo de verdad que es lo que queres, ya sabes que me gusta Tyson ¿Ahora que te lo dije en voz alta estas contento? " Le dijo Kai gritando y un poco enojado.

"Shh, Kai, no grites ¿O queres que todos se enteren?" Le dijo Rei en voz baja.

Kai se sonrojo un poco, pero solo un poco.

"Me alegra que por fin lo digas de todas maneras, ¿No te sentís un poco mejor ahora que te sacaste eso de encima?" Agrego Rei después

"No pretendas que te diga gracias" Le dijo Kai en broma.

Rei se rio y le dijo:

"Realmente no pretendía un gracias, solo quiero ayudarte de verdad, sé que no lo vas a hacer pero sabes que si algún día necesitas hablar con alguien, acá voy a estar listo para escuchar"

Kai solo sonrió con una mirada que sin decirlo realmente, decía: gracias.

"En serio te digo, tratarlo así y ser tan seco no te va a ayudar para nada" Le dijo Rei después.

"Basta Rei, por favor no quiero hablar más de esto y menos con todos en la casa" Le dijo Kai ya mas calmado.

….

Mientras tanto Tyson estaba yendo hasta su cuarto para buscar algo que necesitaba y cuando pasó por cocina, escucho a sus dos amigos hablando y como en una película, llegó justo a escuchar lo que no debía haber escuchado:

'_Me gusta Tyson ¿Ahora que te lo dije en voz alta estas contento? '_

…

* * *

_Gracias por leerlo :)_

_Las criticas y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos._


	4. Chapter 4

**Tyson POV**

'_Me gusta Tyson ¿ahora que te lo dije, estas contento? '_

¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien? ¿Kai acaba de decir que gusta de mí? No entiendo nada.

_(Tyson escucho a Rei murmurara algo pero no llega a comprender lo que decía)_

Oh, mejor me voy a de acá se suponía que yo no debería escuchar esto.

¿Por qué no me molesta que Kai guste de mí? ¿Por qué no me causa desagrado? ¿Por qué me tendría que provocar eso de todas maneras? No soy homofóbico, pero la idea de saber que él gusta de mí no me molesta para nada y no entiendo por qué. Agh, estoy tan confundido, no sé qué pensar, no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo voy a hacer para mirarlo a la cara después de esto.

Pero, nada tiene sentido, seguro escuche mal, ¿Por qué me trataría tan secamente si yo le gustara? Nada de esto tiene sentido. No, sé que escuche bien, escuche perfectamente bien lo que Kai dijo.

Oh dios, no quiero salir de acá ahora, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Decirle que lo sé? ¿Decirle que a mí no me pasa lo mismo? ¿No hacer nada? Agh que confundido que estoy. ¿Por qué tuve que escucharlo?

Creo que hacer nada es la mejor opción, decirle la verdad y decirle que yo no siento nada por él, más que una amistad sería muy cruel de mi parte.

Wow, no puedo creer que Kai sea gay, nunca lo hubiera imaginado en mi vida. Tal vez siempre se muestre tan frio y seco con los demás por estar ocultando algo tan grande como su sexualidad, tal vez esa sea su manera de "protegerse" y ocultarse. Al menos ahora sé que no me odia.

Agh, tengo que salir de acá antes de que vengan a buscarme y pregunten por que tarde tanto. No sé qué hacer, creo que voy a hacer como que nada pasó y voy a tratar de ignorar a Kai lo más que pueda, tal vez así le dé una señal de que yo no siento lo mismo por él, sin necesidad de ser tan directo o tal vez ni siquiera se da cuenta, después de todo es lo que él hace todo el tiempo con migo.

**Normal POV**

Tyson volvió hacia donde sus amigos estaban, Rei y Kai ya estaban nuevamente con ellos también. El día pasó como cualquier otro día, pero a Tyson le costaba mucho mirar o dirigirle la palabra a Kai, se sentía… no era incomodidad lo que sentía, sino más bien un poco de vergüenza.

Nadie realmente notó el cambio de actitud en Tyson, después de todo él había dicho unos pocos días atrás que creía que Kai lo odiaba, así que mantener un poco de distancia no era nada alocado en los ojos de los demás.

Y Kai, bueno Kai solo se sentía un poco incómodo porque sabía que Rei sabía la verdad pero ni se imaginaba que su amor secreto también lo sabía.

_Ese mismo día a la noche_

**Kai POV**

No voy a mentir y decir que hablar con Rei no me ayudo, nunca lo voy a admitir en voz alta, pero la verdad es que se siente bien saber que hay alguien que está dispuesto a escucharme y que no va a juzgarme por ser cómo soy o mejor dicho, lo que soy. Igual no creo volver a hablar con él sobre el tema, porque simplemente no me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos y de mí y menos de este tema en particular, pero al menos sé que si algún día llegara a necesitarlo, él va estar dispuesto a escucharme.

No todos los días me siento tan mal y deprimido como aquel día que Rei me encontró llorando, la mayoría de las veces puedo sacar de dentro mío la fuerza y el valor para ser fuerte y no decaer tanto pero hay otras veces, que son las menos, como ese día, que simplemente no puedo, y como odio cuando eso pasa, como odio que Tyson me haga sentirme de esa manera, como odio no poder suprimir mis sentimientos, ojala pudiera hacerlo, me ahorraría tanto sufrimiento. Soy humano y aunque no lo demuestre muy seguido sí tengo sentimientos, sí sufro por amor y sí sufro por no poder controlar lo que me pasa, yo no elegí ser así, simplemente pasó, porque uno no elige de quien enamorarse, simplemente pasa y a mí me paso con un hombre.

Ya pasé la etapa de negación hace mucho tiempo, negármelo a mí mismo no iba a solucionar nada, ignorar el sentimiento tampoco ayudó para nada y la verdad es que ya no sé qué puedo hacer para poder borrar de una puta vez esto que siento por él.

**Tyson POV**

¿Por qué no puedo para de pensar en lo que escuche hoy? ¿Qué me está pasando? Me siento raro y siento que le estoy prestando mucha atención a un tema que tal vez no tendría que darle tanta importancia, o tal vez sí. Me acabo de enterar que uno de mis amigos hombres gusta de mí, ¿Cómo no darle importancia? Pero me pregunto si en vez de ser Kai fuera una chica, si me sentiría igual o no le daría ni importancia, agh, me siento tan confundido, no es la primera vez que me entero que alguien gusta de mí, pero es la primera vez que el tema no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, no puedo parar de pensar en esa frase que escuche y no es por que Kai sea un chico que me pasa esto, me acabo de dar cuenta que realmente no me afecta la diferencia, como dije antes no soy homofóbico, pero por algún motivo el tema no me deja tranquilo. Tal vez sea porque esa persona es Kai y no cualquier otra ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? Agh, ya no se ni que pensar. ¿Me pasaría lo mismo si en vez de Kai fuera Max, o Kenny o algún otro de los chicos? Tal vez sí o tal vez no ¿Y si fuera Hilary? Tal vez sí me pasaría lo mismo, tal vez sea la cercanía y lazo de amistad lo que hace que no pueda parar de pensar en el tema, aunque realmente estoy muy confundido así que prefiero tratar de pensar en otra cosa hasta que pueda procesar y pensar más tranquilo en toda esta nueva información.

Lo único que sé es que no quiero arruinar mi amistad o esa relación un poco rara que tengo con Kai, el saber que él gusta de mí no cambia lo que yo pienso de él y no voy a dejar de querer ser su amigo solo por eso, pero el tema es como él tomara mi supuesto rechazo si algún día se animara a decirme algo, que horrible me sentiría si eso pasara.

…


End file.
